What Happens in Midgar
by LarcSakurai
Summary: What happens in Midgar, stays in Midgar


"I'm not doing this."

"If I'm doing this, you're coming with me."

"What!? But.. G-General!"

"How did I end up in this!?" Vincent's eyes were wide with horror. "I didn't do anything to deserve this you psycho bastard!"

Sephiroth refused to face himself int he full length mirror, his fists tremblign with pent humiliation. "Because... If I'm suffering through this shit you're coming with me. Consider this.. initiation."

"But-but.." Cloud stared in absolute horror at the frilly purple dress that was far too big for the scrawny boy. "General, please, can't you do anything about this!?"

"A SOLDIER has a code they must abide by." the silver-haired man replied, unable to shift into a position that would hide his legs from sight. "And I won't be known as the chickenshit that went back on a drinking dare."

Vincent frowned, pulling at the top of the two piece blue dress. "This is going to fall off..."

Swallowing down his pride, the general gripped the edge of the crimson curtain. Outside the cat calls of fellow members of the regime could be heard urging the trio to step out from the curtain. Genesis stood guard at the door behind, refusing to let the three of them out. Unarmed and with no other choice to save the man's honor, he took the first shimmering step out onto the stage.

Howling laughter greeted Sephiroth as he strutted out onto the stage. Each swing of his legendary hips shifted the full length pink dress drawing attention to the none-too-modest slits running up almost to the man's ass. He watched every careful step he took, afraid of stepping on the cloth with deadly ruby-encrested stilletos and tearing the dress even higher. His eyes met those of Zack and Angeal in the back, the elder SOLDIER wearing the cruellest cheshire grin on the face of the planet. Sephiroth stuck his tongue out at the other, his face burning hot when Zack made a swallowing motion, spreading his legs for the other. The angel 's throat went dry and with a quick pivot hurried back behind the curtain before anyone could see the effect of his teasing through the tight material.

"You're next Vincent..."

"Don't remind me..."

Vincent could barely see through the mass of raven locks falling into his face, all his hairties having been stolen by the elder Turks. The man wobbled precariously in the sapphite studded heels, stumbling forward to latch onto the pole at the end of the stage. Whistles of appreciation rose from the front, that cocky redhead Reno giving a tactless gesture that made the newbie's face rival the elder Turk's hair. Someone rose from his side and slipped a finger into the loop holding on the long skirt, quickly pulling it free with a flick of the wrist. Vince snatched the material around his waist just in time, hurrying towards backstage to escape the uproar that followed.

"Please don't do this to me!" Cloud latched onto a support beam, trembling in pure terror. "Please General, this is embarassing!"

Sephiroth roughly pried the boy off, picking him up with ease. "If we have to do this, so do you. Welcome to SOLDIER, kid."

Cloud shrieked as he was thrown out onto the stage falling face first to the floor. All eyes, both Turk and SOLDIER, were locked upon the boy. Snickers followed him as he rose to his feet swelling into a sea of laughter. The dress was nearly three sizes too big, making the boy look far more endowed than he already was. Some of the cruder men lifted up their shirts, flashing ripped muscle. Cloud clasped his arms around his chest, hiding his red face below pigtails as he careuflly scuddled out onto the stage.

Sephiroth watched as Cloud inched forward, closer and closer to a ventilation grate in the floor of the stage. He waited until the boy was positioned just right and then, with a malicious grin, flipped a switch behind the curtain. Cold air rushed up Cloud's dress lifting the material nearly over the boy's head flashing a diamond-studded thong to the onlookers. Shrieking he pulled the front down, an ice cube smacking against his ass from behind. He tore off to the back of the stage, greeted by the grinning face of Genesis.

"Loved the show boys... Or shall I say... ladies."

Sephiroth pulled his shirt back on, death-glaring the other. "Get.. OUT!"

The three dressed and made their way out to the car and climbed in, spraying each other down in cologne and wiping the makeup off their faces.

"We say nothing.." Sephiroth growled.

Vincent and Cloud nodded quickly. "A-Agreed..."

What happens in Midgar, stays in Midgar.


End file.
